true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Stackhouse/Season 1
Jason is having sex with Maudette Pickens, which she videotapes unbeknownst to him. She suggests she likes it rough. Jason obliges and starts to choke her till she falls unconscious and won't wake up. Believing he had killed her, Jason runs out of her apartment leaving Maudette tied up. Jason spent the next day worried and wondering when the police would come for him. After the police found the sex tape of Jason and Maudette they showed it to him. While being questioning, he admitted to killing her, believing he had choked her to death. However at the end of the tape, Maudette unties herself and laughs after Jason left her apartment, showing he didn't kill her. After spending the day believing he had killed someone and thrown his life away, Jason sought comfort with Dawn Green, his former girlfriend. The two began seeing each other again. After Jason discovered that Dawn has had sex with a vampire, he was disgusted with her but stopped criticizing her in order to have sex. The two began to have a relationship until one night Jason couldn't get an erection. He and Dawn started to fight and Dawn threw him out of her house. Jason went to Lafayette to buy Viagra. Lafayette however, said he needed V because it is much more powerful. The next day Dawn was found dead by Sookie and Jason. Jason was the prime suspect in the Bon Temps murders as he had just had sex with both victims before their deaths. Jason was arrested and, while in the cop car, realized he still had the illegal V on him. He panicked and drank the whole vial, even though Lafayette warned him to take no more than two drops. While in the police station Jason developed an acute erection which would not go away, a serious medical condition known as priapism. He left the interrogation room to go to the bathroom but began to panic when Andy started demanding he come out. Tara came to Jason's aid and reminded Andy that if he could not charge Jason with anything. Andy had no choice but to let him go. Later that night, Tara finds Jason in the walk-in cooler of Merlotte's with a frozen ribeye on his penis. Tara takes Jason to the hospital and he has the blood drained out of his penis. The next day Jason goes to Lafayette, upset with his V "experience." Lafayette advised Jason again on the dosage, then proceeds to show Jason the right way to take it. The same night, he attended the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting, being under the influence of V and confessing his love for Tara. Later at Merlotte's, Tara catches him having sex behind the bar with a trashy customer who is celebrating her divorce. When his gran is murdered, several attempts are made to call Jason. He however, does not answer his phone. The next day after arriving at work, Jason learns the news of Gran's death from Lafayette, Rene and Hoyt. He rushes to Gran's home, arriving during the wake. He runs in the house, confronts Sookie and slaps her, accusing her of causing Gran's death due to her vampire relationships. After the funeral, he tries to apologize for his inappropriate manners to Sookie with no results. While looking for a new place to buy V, Jason finds himself in Fangtasia where he meets Amy, a young, attractive V addict. The two begin a relationship and for awhile are very happy, until they ran out of V. They resort to kidnapping Lafayette's V source, vampire Eddie Gauthier, for his blood , ]] Jason bonds with Eddie and they become friends. Eddie manipulates Jason into letting him go. Amy stakes the vampire before he can kill them. Jason is upset by Eddie's true death and tells Amy they were no longer going to do V. Amy agrees and they throw it all out, apart from enough for one more high. During this last V trip, the real killer, Drew Marshall, AKA René Lenier, kills. Amy because she was involved with vampires. Jason wakes up to find her dead and thought he had killed her while on his V high. He confesses to her murder along with Maudette's and Dawn's. Once it was revealed that René was the real killer, Jason was let go. He was still distraught and confused by the events that had happened to him. He seeks answers about his recent experiences from the Fellowship of the Sun, a vampire-hating church. Category:Character Biography